


touch my neck and i'll touch yours

by thatfire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, POV Derek, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfire/pseuds/thatfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes two weeks after the first time he says it, to figure out how to get Stiles to believe that he means it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch my neck and i'll touch yours

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the lovely becca for beta reading this for me!  
> i just really wanted to write a fic involving an ankle bracelet and this happened :3

It takes two weeks after the first time he says it, to figure out how to get Stiles to believe that he means it.

-

"I love you" he says, and Stiles freezes where he's curled up in the corner of the sofa, cotton of his sleeve hanging from his mouth.

Derek can see him swallow, the slow bob of his throat and the way his eyes flick over and away,

"I love you too," Stiles says, quiet, and smiles.

And Derek thinks that that's it, he smiles, slow and happy and sits next to Stiles on the sofa and doesn't think about the small stutter in Stiles' heartbeat.

-

After, nothing really _changes_ ,

Derek had been scared, _terrified_ , that once he'd told Stiles, that everything would have changed, that maybe Stiles wouldn't even say it back, would feel nothing and say that “what they had, had been a bit of fun," even though he _knew_ that it wasn't, because they worked, because they were happy and they fit together, and even though things weren't always perfect, it was _good_.

But there is something that is different, and when he realises three days later, he thinks that he should have noticed earlier and he hates himself for it.

It's not that Stiles had lied, there wasn't a flicker in his heartbeat that signaled lying, but he can remember the stutter and hadn't thought much of it, and then it's all he can think about.

-

Derek watches, he's good at it, and Stiles doesn't flinch or question him anymore if he catches him staring, instead ducks his head or rolls his eyes and sometimes laughs.

It's not that Derek _wants_ to stare, but he's never been good at just asking. He can imagine blurting it out at Stiles, saying "Why don't you think I love you." and for Stiles to stare wide eyed, and make some joke, even as his heartbeat quickens and his eyes become wet, or he can imagine shouting and slamming doors and destroying the best thing in his life...

So he waits, and watches.

Stiles doesn't act any different at first, he's happy and laughing and he still curls into Derek when they go to bed, or watch films in front of the TV, but when the pack attempts to have a movie night and Scott makes some joke about 'the lovey dovey couple' as Stiles sits down next to Derek, Derek notices the shaky smile, and the way Stiles won't look at anyone, and how it tumbles down from there, how Stiles will cling a little tighter and kiss and little harder, like he's trying to catalogue every moment for later use, and it kills him.

-

It's not that Derek doesn't know that Stiles is sometimes insecure, that he doesn't realise how Stiles sees himself, but he'd hoped that it'd gotten better, and he'd hoped that it wouldn't have effected something that was supposed be _happy_ , a turning point in their relationship.

He can remember how long it had taken to convince Stiles that they were real, that they were really in a relationship. He can remember how it wasn't until he sat down with the Sheriff, had dinner with him and been given approval, that Stiles had actually started to believe it.

He still thinks of how shy Stiles had been for their first time, and how they'd both been shaking and it'd been messy and how Stiles had tried to cover himself up for as long as possible, until Derek had ripped his shirt and kissed down his torso, nipped bites and made him come undone with his tongue.

If he makes himself, he can remember the time when Stiles had nearly finished it, finished _them_. Can remember spiteful words and lashing mouths, and how it had boiled down to Stiles not thinking he was good enough.

Derek can remember bitter laughter, spitting out,"Really, Stiles? You think that you're not good enough? I'll never deserve you, I'll never be good enough for you, but I'm trying, because I... I need you, and I want this to work!"

How Stiles had looked away and whispered that Derek could have anyone, why would he want to be with him? And that Derek had snarled, listed every reason why, every reason why Stiles was amazing, and beautiful and the biting kisses that had followed, how they'd fallen apart together.

That hadn't been the end of it, but things had been getting better, and they _trusted_ each other, knew it in their bones, and when it comes down to it, Derek realises, that that's what it comes down to, because Stiles _does_ trust him, and Derek's pretty sure that Stiles knows that he means it, he just needs to get him to _believe that he deserves it._

-

In the end, it's something _simple_ , but Derek thinks it's perfect. He borrows Peter's laptop and googles tutorials and when Stiles stays over at Scott's for the night, he actually makes it.

It's fiddly, and he messes it up at least three times, but on the fouth he thinks he's finally got the hang of it, stays up until two in the morning, his lip bitten through from concentration, but it's done, he just hopes it's going to _work_.

-

Stiles is sat at the end of the bed, facing Derek when he enters the room. He's focused on his laptop, and Derek shifts slightly, licking dry lips before clearing his throat.

"Hey," Stiles says, he looks up and smiles, and Derek has to stop himself from stepping forward and kissing it from his mouth.

"Hey," He repeats instead, "I... We have something we need to talk about," and promptly winces at the way Stiles' face slips,

"Oh?"

Derek swallows, and nods, prays that this _works_ , and that he doesn't make this worse, that he doesn't mess everything up completely,

"Look," he says, "I know I'm not always good with words, but I- I know that you didn't believe me, when I told you that I love you, and-"

"I did." Stiles interrupts, and Derek looks up from where he'd been staring at his feet. "I do, believe you, it's just... I never-"

Stiles looks away frustrated, and Derek can't help it, Stiles looks so upset, his mouth dropped at the edges. He steps forward until he reaches the bed and sits next to Stiles, close enough until their shoulders brush.

"You never, what?" He prompts, voice gruff, when Stiles doesn't continue.

"I never expected you to say it." Stiles whispers, and Derek can't help the full body flinch, even as Stiles rushes to continue. "I knew you _felt_ it, but I always thought it'd be one of those things we didn't need to say out loud, and then you did, you said it and I... It hit me how real all of this is, and that you _do_ really love me, and I just keep on thinking, 'when is he going to realise that he's made a mistake?' and I know that I shouldn't, but..."

"That's not going to happen." Derek says, his fingers clenching in his lap, because this feels worse, and the item in his pocket burns and feels insignificant, _he_ feels insignificant.

"How do you know it's not?" Stiles stresses, eyes burning into Derek's cheek and voice raw.

And Derek can't take it, he turns quickly catching Stiles off guard and pushes him back onto the bed.

"I know," He says, shifting until he's kneeling over Stiles. "Because I love you, and I'm _happy_ with you, I feel safe with you, because we work together, and because I can't imagine not being with you." The words bubble in his throat and slip past his lips unbidden, his eyes locked with Stiles' and everything feels raw, but Stiles nods, and Derek's not sure if it's because he understands or because he agrees, or maybe something else completely, but he thinks that maybe he's getting there.

He leans down slowly, brushes his lips across Stiles' in a barely there kiss, and feels Stiles deflate underneath him, the small sob that escapes his chest and catches in his throat, and Derek makes 'shh'ing' noises, even as he slips his fingers into his pocket and wraps around fabric and leather.

They stay like that for how long, Derek doesn't know, but they breathe into each other’s mouths and Stiles sighs when Derek relaxes more onto him, allows Derek to lift his wrist and pull it above his head with nothing more than a raised eyebrow.  
Derek swallows and looks away, suddenly nervous, but quickly looks back when Stiles lets out a quiet "Derek?"

He leans down to kiss Stiles, biting into his mouth, and enjoying the surprised gasp he gets.

He wanted to make some speech, to explain what it meant, and what it could mean, but instead he waits, just a little longer, and slowly leans back.

"Is this ok?" He asks.

Stiles nods, "Yes, _yes_." brings his other hand up and grasps it into the small hair and Derek's nape.

He lets out a breath, kneels up again and starts to remove Stiles' clothes.

Stiles doesn't let go of Derek's hair, lifts himself up instead and follows his movements, like that part of contact is the only thing that centers him, and Derek kisses him, soothes him with his tongue.

When Derek's finally got Stiles naked, he leans back, sits on his haunches at the end of the bed and stares at pale mole dotted skin, smiles slightly at the way Stiles twitches and flushes until he lets out an impatient huff.

"'t's not fair, you too." He mumbles, and Derek laughs because this is normal, this feels _right_.

He doesn't waste time getting out of his jeans and t-shirt, yanks them off and flings them somewhere across the room, but not before he can tuck the leather and fabric into his palm.

Stiles wiggles his hips and shifts, and Derek doesn't miss the way he tracks his movements, or the small sigh he makes as he moves to lay between his legs.

Derek raises his eyes to Stiles' and leans down, keeps eye contact at the first brush of his mouth against Stiles' cock, flushed and warm and revels in the body jerk and moan he gets.

He loves this, loves the taste and weight of Stiles on his tongue, but this time it's more than that. He runs his palm down Stiles' left leg until he reaches the knee, coaxes it to bend and ignores Stiles' confused hum as he wraps the _fabricleather_ around his ankle, ties it in a knot and gives one last suck to his cock.

When he leans back and onto his knees, Stiles lifts onto his elbows and stares at his ankle, doesn't say anything for what feels like hours, before finally-

"You made this?" He asks, voice something Derek can't place.

"Yeah," gruff and broken off, "I read about it somewhere, it's like a... a trust and love bracelet. People usually wear them on their wrists but it won't get caught here and it's..." he swallows, tries again. "it's only for us."

It's quiet in the room, nothing but their breathing and Derek thinks that he's made a terrible mistake, that this was wrong, and that Stiles is going to rip it off and leave-

But then Stiles moves, fast and strong, and has Derek on his back, knees either side of his hips and hands resting on the pillow beside his head.

There's a moment where they stare at each other, and then it's rough kisses and soothing teeth and it's sloppy and perfect.

Stiles doesn't say anything, but he reaches for the lube and hands it to Derek, buries his head in the crook of his neck and mouths words into the damp skin there, and Derek shivers, grasps sticky slick fingers at his hips and inside of him, preps with probably too rough fingers, but there's no complaints. Not until Stiles makes an impatient noise and rocks back on Derek's fingers, does he stop, slicks his cock and nudges _slides_ slowly into tight heat.

He can feel hot breath on his neck before Stiles lifts his head, nudges Derek's nose with his own and moves.

It's not the easiest position, but Stiles clenches his thighs and raises anyway, and Derek can't help but snap his hips up, erratic and sharp, and breathes in Stiles' moans.  
Derek tries to watch the hard curve of Stiles' cock against his stomach, and the soft shape of his mouth at the same time, settles on his eyes instead and his throat hitches at the ring of amber around black, the shadow of dark lashes across his cheek. He can feel the heat in his stomach pooling too quick, can feel the quivering in Stiles' thighs against his hips, and a sticky dribble of pre-come on his torso and knows Stiles is close.

When he goes to wrap fingers around Stiles' cock, long fingers tangle with his own instead, lift them above his head as Stiles curves over and whispers into his mouth-  
"I want to come, just like this, just from feeling you, knowing that- _fuck_ \- knowing that I have you, and that- that you have me."-

Derek nods breathless, squeezes Stiles' fingers, and leans up until he can kiss into his mouth and nip at his lips, reaches his spare hand down to his left ankle where his knee has been bent for better leverage, and squeezes the bracelet, swallows the hitch from Stiles.

"Stiles," Derek says, voice rough and raw and _wrecked_ , " _yes_."

And Stiles stills, tenses, body going taut before he whines, low in his throat and Derek can feel warm wetness on his stomach and tightness around his cock as Stiles comes.

It takes almost nothing for Derek to follow, only Stiles tongue flicking out and dipping over his bottom raw bitten lip, and he's gone, shaking with the force of it.

 

When he opens his eyes again, Stiles is still and silent above him, head curled into his neck and Derek lifts a sticky hand to run through the fine hairs at his nape, enjoying the content hum he hears.

They're slick and gross and need to shower, but Derek doesn't want to move, doesn't want to ruin the moment, but he needs to ask, needs to _check_ , just quickly, just-

"Are we okay?" He asks,

Stiles doesn't lift his head, but he moves his left hand to where Derek's is still resting and links their fingers awkwardly, (and he is momentarily worried about how Stiles is bent, his knee curved awkwardly outwards but then-)

Derek feels an almost not there kiss on the hollow of his neck and feels more than hears the "Yes, or we will be." that's whispered after.

(He thinks they're going to be more than okay.)


End file.
